Woah Vicky (iLOVEFRiDAY song)
Woah Vicky is a song by hip hop duo iLOVEFRiDAY. It's a diss track towards social media personality WoahhVicky. Lyrics Iconic You were emo when you were in school You’re rawr XD white Xeno Carr, stupid! I had to touch on something they relate to Your sister act retarded, is that fake too? That’s a fake crown, woah Vicky sit down Smoke gon' knock you out just like a fake tooth If you see a little clout then you chase, chase You think Papi JJ loves you but it’s fake, fake Woah, woah, I don’t know why you followed us You’re a white girl, all you needed was the Starbucks Woah, woah, I don’t know why you act tough You’re a white girl, black leggings and them brown Uggs No, no, Vicky, woah Vicky, can you keep your mouth closed, Vicky? I don’t know, Vicky, I don’t know Vicky You’re just a little girl with a dollhouse You need another wave, your shit dried out You got a foot fetish and you scam iPhones on your Instagram story You’re the type to take a shit after the shower "I’m black" can you say it any louder? You’re the type to pour the milk before the cereal How you raised in Buckhead but you claimin’ zone 6? You not from the trenches, you as privileged as it gets Probably acting hard cause you were bullied as a kid You’re the type to smoke the wrong side of a cig' Like "woah", Vicky Every time you speak you sounding slow Vicky No Vicky, think it’s bout that time you get exposed, Vicky Ain’t with the shits, ain’t from the 6, ain’t moving bricks, ain’t hit or bad, why you talkin’ shit? Stop with all that actin’, we not casting but we’ll air it out You got bullied so much, mommy, daddy had to take you out I shoot pistols while I’m blindfolded just to test my aim, that way when I catch you midnight you know we don’t fuckin’ play, bitch! Your dad’s name is Steve, and he’s a fucking real estate agent And your mom’s name is Carla You’re white as shit, you got bullied at school And you got your ass beat Why It Sucks # Both SmokeHijab and Xeno Carr, as usual, can’t rap or sing at all. # The song and its lyrics are horrible and offensive. # The music video is absolutely terrible. # The beat is bad, just like most of iLOVEFRiDAY’S songs. # The song failed to diss the equally terrible rapper WoahhVicky. # Product placement for Instagram, iPhone, Ugg and Starbucks. # The cover art is ugly as it features a nightmarishly ugly caricature of WoahhVicky with a tiny anorexic body, a black eye and long squirrel teeth. Video ILOVEFRiDAY - Woah Vicky (DISS) Category:ILOVEFRiDAY Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Diss tracks Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Bad Songs from Horrible Rappers Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Mumble Rap Songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Obvious Product Placement Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with bad album covers Category:2018